


Burning.

by lizibabes



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AU, M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for TJRbigbang. Tommy meets a beautiful man at Burning man, but will a one off encounter ever turn out to be more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning.

**Author's Note:**

> Total AU and AU in that Adam and Brad never dated, instead they are best friends. Thank you to my betas and as always any mistakes left are mine, because they did a great job. And a big, huge thank you to my artist qafmaniac for stepping in late when my original artist had to drop out.

 

Burning man, a party out in the desert and Tommy wouldn't have even come if not for his cousin and her friends all wanting to go, but his aunt being worried about five girls going alone, even if they were all over twenty one. Tommy had seemed like the perfect pick. He was a guy, so they thought he'd be able to keep an eye on them, but he was also gay, so none of the dads of the girls he'd be in a tent with were worried that he'd be acting out of line towards their daughters. Tommy might be short, skinny, people call him a twink and he guesses they are right, but that doesn't mean he can't and won't protect his girls if they need him.

　

Well he'd protect them if he could find his way back to the right damn camp-fire anyway. The problem with the desert? It all looked the freaking same.

　

"Hi, are you okay, you look kind of lost," A voice calls and the guy Tommy turns to see is small and pretty and probably gets the twink label plastered on him the same way Tommy has since he hit fifteen, before he had even been out. 

　

"I am lost. I'm here with a group of girls, which I know isn't that helpful, but I'm meant to be looking after them, and I lost them," Tommy rambles. He's not that good at talking to strangers, especially really pretty strangers. He's not shy exactly, but he's just not great with new people. It takes him a while to open up to people. 

　

"I can help you look, if you want, my friends are around here somewhere," The guy offers and he looks way more like he actually knows what he's doing. He also looks pretty sober as well, unlike half the people around them. Tommy's had one beer since he got here, despite being offered a hell of a lot more. He came here to make sure nothing bad happened to a group of girls who he cares for the way he cares for his own sister. He loves them and he can't keep an eye out for them if he's off his face on something.

　

"Thanks, yeah, I have some pictures on my phone," Tommy pulls it out of his shorts to show the pictures they've taken so far. In most of them he's being hugged or kissed, that or he's been made to hold someone up, even though two of the five girls are taller than him.

　

"Pretty girls, which one's your girlfriend?" The guy asks and Tommy is shaking his head before he finishes.

　

"The tall red head is my cousin, the other four are her best friends. I'm on, like, big brother duty, not boyfriend duty," Tommy explains.

　

"Oh, well they're all really pretty and I don't mean that in a creepy way. I'm gay. My name's Brad by the way. We need my friend Adam, he's tall, tall people are better at looking for people," Brad says in a rush, looking around and when he spots a guy he whistles, loudly and a really tall guy with black hair starts heading towards them. He's hot, but Brad is way more Tommy's type.

　

"I'm Tommy," He introduces himself quickly before the other guy reaches him and Brad smiles at him and his smile make Tommy's stomach flip. He just got out of a relationship and it hadn't really ended well, but that doesn't mean he's dead. He can still tell when a guy is something special. His ex had been a little fake, too much just for show, but Brad's smile, it's so real. Tommy likes it.

　

"Adam, this is Tommy, he's lost his friends," Brad explains.

　

"Okay, we'll help you find them," Adam says. Like Brad, Adam has on make-up and brightly coloured clothes, both of them covered in glitter and Tommy feels plain stood next to them in his simple knee length shorts and tank top.

　

Adam takes a look at the pictures as well and within five minutes, Adam has spotted his cousin and her friends, when Tommy has been looking for over half an hour. He turns to thank Adam and Brad, but before he can, one of the girls Sally realises she knows Adam and she jumps into his arms for a hug and they end up going with Adam and Brad to see their other friends. They seem like a good group of people so Tommy is happy to hang around with them. He ends up sitting around a camp-fire and someone has a BBQ going and he ends up being handed food and a soda when he says he's not drinking tonight.

　

"Not drinking?" Brad asks, sitting down next to him.

　

"I'm looking after the girls," Tommy shrugs. 

　

"You're a good friend," Brad says with a smile and Tommy feels that same flip in his stomach and bites his lip. He's never really been good at this, flirting with people or telling them he likes them. Tommy has never asked a guy out. He's almost twenty two and he's been in a few relationships and every single time they started with the guy asking him out, which has lead to some of his friends calling him a pussy, which Tommy doesn't like as an insult, even though he knows his friends don't mean it in a sexist way; it's still derogatory to women. 

　

He manages to make small talk without making an ass of himself and it's not untilAdam asks the same question as Brad about which girl in his group of friends is his girlfriend, Tommy doesn't even get to answer for himself. Kelly his cousin does it for him.

　

"Tommy's my cousin. He's not with any of us like that. Tommy's gay, like really gay. He's never even touched a girl's boobs," Kelly smirks.

　

"I've touched boobs," Tommy frowns.

　

"Really, bet you didn't like it," Kelly laughs and Tommy throws his bottle cap at her.

　

"I didn't hate it," Tommy shrugs.

　

"Boobs are okay, it's just the rest of it I don't like," Adam puts in and Brad giggles at him.

　

"Agreed, boobs make great pillows, it's just the rest that I don't like," Brad says, pulling a face. 

　

"Vaginas aren't scary," The girl on Adam's other side says with a smirk and another girl high fives her.

　

"They're not scary, just kind of gross," Tommy shrugs.

　

"Like you've seen one," Kelly says, throwing the bottle cap right back at him.

　

"I have and not like in porn. You know nothing about my sex life and you never will, because if you do, I think we will both be mentally scared," Tommy groans. His parents don't even know when he lost his virginity. He thinks they'd probably be pissed that he was fourteen and that the guy had been in college, but there are some things that your family just never need to know.

　

"Women are beautiful, I just don't want to have sex with them," Adam says simply and Brad nods in agreement.

　

"Exactly, it's not fear, it's just not my thing," Tommy nods, and he's glad when the conversation changes.

　

As it gets later, it starts to get colder and they all move closer to the fire and closer to each other and Tommy's not going to lie, having Brad pressed up against his side is nice. They're both built slight, so Tommy thinks that's why they are both feeling the cold more than the others. Adam shows what a nice guy he is by finding a blanket in one of the tents and draping it over Tommy and Brad's shoulders, wrapping it around them before sitting back down beside Brad and lighting up a spliff. He offers it to Tommy, but he shakes his head. Even though he knows they are with good people, he's still worried about keeping an eye on the girls. 

　

"You're so sweet," Brad says with a smile, looking up at Tommy and Tommy wishes he could kiss him, but he really is terrible at making the first move.

　

"You're also really cute," Brad adds before Tommy thinks of something to say.

　

"I'm not cute," Tommy says blushing. He glances around the others, half the people are curled up under blankets sleeping or they are talking quietly as the party starts to wind down. No one is watching them, there are people around, but they have privacy here. 

　

"You are. I really want to kiss you, is it okay to say that?" Brad asks, his face close.

　

"Yeah, I have no problem with that," Tommy says softly, feeling shy and unsure but he knows that he wants this.

　

"So I can kiss you?" Brad asks and Tommy nods slowly and almost right away, Brad closes the gap and kisses him, soft and sweet and Tommy feels himself melting into it, into the kiss. Brad is one hell of a kisser and when he nips at Tommy's lip, it makes him gasp and part his lips, letting Brad's tongue slip inside and before Tommy knows it, his hands are on Brad, clutching at him. 

　

They don't take things further than kissing, but they make out like teenagers until the sun comes up and they both finally have to give in and get some sleep. All of their combined friends are already asleep and Tommy doesn't think anything of curling up with Brad under their blanket to go to sleep.

　

For the rest of the festival their two groups remain joined and Brad stays at Tommy's side, joined at the lips the whole time. On the last day Tommy will be there, Brad gives Tommy his number and takes Tommy's, makes him promise to call. They'll both be in LA, not the same part, but close enough. It makes it easier to say goodbye, to pack up his car, fill it with bags and clothes and girls before turning to Brad and kissing him goodbye. Tommy leaves Burning Man, sure that he will see Brad again and excited at the process. 

　

The first thing Tommy does when he gets home after dropping all the girls off and saying hello to his two room-mates is call Brad, to let him know he got home okay, the way Brad asked him to. Brad doesn't answer, but he's still at burning man so Tommy just shrugs it off and starts to unpack. Brad doesn't call him back. Tommy gives it a day and then texts Brad, but that doesn't get a response either. He leaves it another day, not wanting to look desperate. He texts once a day for a whole week and he doesn't get one single reply, not even to even to tell him to stop texting. At the end of the week again, he tries to call again only to find that the number has been disconnected. Tommy stares at his phone, not understanding. Why would Brad give him his number if he didn't really want Tommy to call?

　

Tommy gets it, gets someone just wanting something casual. They hadn't been serious, all they had done was kiss, a thousand kisses, but it doesn't mean anything. They didn't have sex and even if they had, it wouldn't have meant that Brad would want to see him again. But Brad had acted like he wanted to see Tommy after Burning Man was over, once they were back to the real world. Brad didn't need to lie to him. If he had said that he just wanted to spend a few days kissing and cuddling, Tommy wouldn't have said no to him. Brad didn't have to lie and Tommy can't deny it, it hurts.

　

 

+++++++++++++++++  
　

His cousin thinks he should ask Sally to call Adam to find out what's going on, seeing as Brad is his room-mate, but Tommy tells her no every time she brings it up. He doesn't want to get Sally and Adam involved in his business and he doesn't want to look desperate. So he doesn't ask Sally to talk to Adam, but fate seems to be against him. He's in a bar with Mike and Dave, his two best friends and room-mates when he runs right into Adam, literally. 

　

"Fuck, sorry," Tommy says, just glad that he didn't drop any of the three beer bottles he's holding by the necks and then he realizes it's Adam from Burning Man. Adam, Brad's friend, and he sort of freezes.

　

"Tommy, what are you doing here?" Adam asks with a bright smile.

　

"Drinking," Tommy says simply, holding up the bottles like he thinks Adam needs a visual to understand what drinking means. He doesn't know why he feels so awkward around Adam. It wasn't Adam who ditched him, but he does probably know that and that is bad enough.

　

"I hope those aren't all for you. I've never seen you drink before," Adam says with another smile and he's such a nice guy. Tommy doesn't want to act pissy with Adam just because he's upset with Brad.

　

"I'm here with two friends and I'm not baby sitting now, so I can drink. It's not like I don't ever drink," Tommy shrugs.

　

"Listen, Brad," Adam starts and Tommy cuts him off right away.

　

"I don't want to know," Tommy says and he just walks away. He knows it's rude, but he can't talk to Adam about Brad, he can't. So he just heads back to the small booth they have at the back and he puts down the beers on the table, taking his own beer and drinking as much of it as he can in one swallow.

　

"Christ, are you okay, Tommy?" Dave asks.

　

"I'm fine," Tommy lies.

　

"You don't look fine," Mike presses.

　

"You know that guy I met at Burning Man, the one who changed his number on me?" Tommy asks and they both nods.

　

Mike looks around before asking, "Is he here?"

　

"No, but his room-mate is. Tried to talk about him, I just walked away," Tommy sighs.

　

"Forget him, just have a good night, man. You don't need to worry about some asshole who did that shit to you," Dave says firmly.

　

"We'll get drunk and before you know it, you won't even remember Brad," Mike says, tapping his glass against Tommy's.

　

It sounds like a good plan, so Tommy gets working on his beer. He doesn't go back to the bar, letting Mike and Dave do it in turn so that he doesn't have to walk across the bar and risk running into Adam again. Adam's a nice guy, but Tommy doesn't want to hear him making excuses for Brad. So he sits and drinks and talks a lot of shit with his friends and he tries not to think of Brad, how he looked, how he'd kissed, how he felt against Tommy when they had been kissing. Drinking doesn't improve his mood much, doesn't really distract him, but he fakes it because he doesn't want Mike or Dave to realize how much what happened at Burning Man had affected him.

　

So he drinks until he's drunk, so drunk that when they go to leave the whole room spins as he stands up. He's drunker than he thought and Mike puts a hand on his arm to steady him and Mike's tipsy himself, so if he's noticing that Tommy's drunk, well it must be pretty damn obvious that he's off his face. By the time they get to the door, Mike has an arm wrapped around his waist to hold him up and Tommy is leaning against him heavily. He's drunk and it feels nice just to be held by someone, even if it's someone he's not attracted to. So when Adam appears in his path, between Dave who's holding the door open for them and Tommy and Mike, he doesn't know what to do.

　

"Tommy, we need to talk," Adam says and before Tommy can answer, Mike does it for him.

　

"No, he really doesn't need to talk to you. Can you get out of the way? I'm taking him home now," Mike says firmly and Tommy's happy to let him do the talking, because his tongue feels swollen and heavy in his mouth, his head feels like he's wrapped it in cotton wool and everything is just hazy. He doesn't want to talk about Brad ditching him, not like this and never with Adam.

　

"Are you his boyfriend?" Adam asks, giving them both a weird look.

　

"Yes, I am, now move," Mike says and Tommy has to hold in a giggle, because Mike is the straightest straight guy ever, but it works. Adam moves to the side like he's going to let them pass. The look he gives Tommy is so cold that he almost shivers. He doesn't know why Adam is mad at him, he hasn't done anything, but before he can come up with the words to ask why Adam is pissed at him when he didn't do anything, Mike has gotten him to the door and out of the bar. Dave is already calling for a taxi and Tommy kind of checks out, just letting them take care of him. They are good friends and he's looked after both of their drunken asses before, but this time it's his turn. He doesn't remember the journey, it's like he blinks and then they are home and then Mike and Dave help him to their apartment and the last thing he remembers is Mike pushing him onto his bed and then there is nothing but darkness.

　

 

+++++++++++++++  
　

Tommy wakes up to what must be the worst hangover he thinks he's ever had, and a ringing phone. He grabs it just before it goes to voice mail and he's glad because it's his mom and she'd worry if he didn't answer. She wants to meet for lunch so the minute he gets off for the phone, he heads for the kitchen and puts on a pot of coffee to brew. He drinks two cups before going to shower and shave. Once he's clean and dry and in clothes that don't look too wrinkled. The clothes he'd worn last night are on his bedroom floor, seems like Mike and Dave stripped him down to his boxers. He can't even believe that he was so out of it that he didn't notice. 

　

He drinks another cup of coffee, washing down some Aspirin and he leaves a note on the coffee table for whenever Mike and Dave get home so that they'll know he was okay. He was kind of a mess last night and he doesn't want to worry them any more. Because last night hadn't been like him, sure he's drunk till he all but passed out before, but it hasn't ever been over a guy. No one likes rejection, but he's normally pretty good at handling it. He's trying to convince himself that he isn't taking it hard because of how much he liked Brad, because of how awesome Brad seemed. He wants to believe he's acting like an idiot because of the fucked up way Brad choose to dump him on his ass, but he's not doing a great job of believing that Brad isn't the reason for his behaviour.

　

His mom comes to pick him up and they drive into the city to go to a restaurant they both like and it goes pretty well. His mom does ask if he's okay, a hint of worry in her voice, but Tommy promises her it's nothing. He's always been impressed with her ability to tell when something was wrong with one of her kids, he guesses it's just a mom thing. 

　

They eat and talk and his mom asks if he minds coming with her to pick up a few things and Tommy says yes, happy to help his mom, a choice he regrets a little when in all of the places in the world, he runs into Adam in a shop that sells material. His mom makes a lot of her own clothes and from what he over hears, Adam is having some kind of costume made. Adam turns and sees him and it's clear by his reaction that he knows Tommy and his mom sees it and asks who his friend is.

　

"This is Adam, we met at Burning Man," Tommy explains.

　

"Nice to meet you," His mom say and Adam smiles warmly and shakes her hand and of course Adam is the nice, polite kind of guy that mothers just love. Tommy tries not to think about how his mom would have loved Brad.

　

"So Tommy, how's your boyfriend, shame he couldn't come to Burning Man with you," Adam says and Tommy thinks he's probably the only one who catches onto the iciness in Adam's tone.

　

"Boyfriend? You didn't tell me you were seeing anyone," His mom frowns.

　

"I'm not," Tommy says honestly, mentally cursing Mike for choosing to say that to get rid of Adam. At the time, he'd just been glad to get away from Adam, but he's regretting going along with it now.

　

"That guy Mike said he was your boyfriend," Adam points out and inside Tommy feels like he's going to die of embarrassment, but he hopes he manages to look normal on the outside.

　

"Mike, Mike Nash said that?" Tommy's mom asks him and he nods.

　

"Honestly that boy, he's like your brother, why is he telling people your dating?" His mom has met Mike often enough for him to become almost like an extra child, so Tommy can see why she doesn't believe he's with Mike even for a second and not just because Mike is straight as an arrow. 

　

"He was just fooling around," Tommy lies and Adam gets a look on his face that's weirder than the expression he wore last night when Mike had claimed to be his boyfriend.

　

"I'm sorry. I have to go make a call," Adam says and he all but runs out of the shop.

　

"Strange boy," Tommy's mom comments before going back to her material hunt. By the time they leave, Adam is nowhere to be seen and Tommy is glad. He doesn't want to have to explain to his mom how he let a man he only knew for a few days break his heart. 

　

His mom drops him off at his apartment. There's a note from Dave saying he got called into work and a voice mail from Mike saying he's at his girlfriends if Tommy needs him to call. It's nice knowing someone cares, that there is someone he can talk to if he needs to. He doesn't call Mike to tell him about running into Adam again, while he was out with his mom. He just puts the TV on, finds an old western, planning to nap till the last of his hangover drifts away. Only the moment he closes his eyes, there is a knock at the door. 

　

Cursing he stumbles to his feet, if Mike lost his keys again then Tommy is going to kill him or maybe sew a spare key into the pocket of Mike's jacket, something like that because he has lost his keys way too many times. When Tommy opens the door, it's not Mike standing there, but Brad and Tommy has to blink hard to makes sure he's not seeing things. He wants to pinch himself to make sure he didn't really fall asleep on the couch, because this seems like a dream. Brad at his door looking hot dressed casually in tight jeans and a tighter pale blue T-shirt, no glitter this time, maybe he left that in the dessert.

　

"Tommy, please don't shut the door on me or anything, let me talk, please. I tracked you down, so please let me talk," Brad says in a rush.

　

"Okay, come in," Tommy steps back. They don't need to do this on his doorstep, especially if it turns into a fight.

　

Tommy goes back in and sits down on the couch. Brad follows him hesitantly and sits down next to Tommy, looking nervous. Tommy doesn't know what to think about Brad being here, so he just mutes the TV so they can actually talk. He kind of hates that he still wants Brad after Brad ditched him.

　

"I lost my phone or it got stolen and it had your number in it. I had to cancel it. I was going to get Adam to get it off Sally, but she's out of state visiting family. I wanted to call you, I did, it's not a lie, I promise," Brad says in a rush and Tommy's stomach flips.

　

"You lost your phone?" Tommy asks.

　

"The day you left. I went to my bag to get it out to see if you were home safe yet and it wasn't there and I'm so sorry. I wanted to call you," Brad sounds earnest, like he really means it and Tommy wants to believe him.

　

"Adam said he ran into you and he tried to talk to you about me losing my phone, but you wouldn't listen and then he said you had a boyfriend and I was pissed because I thought I'd been chasing after a guy who had been lying to me, but then Adam said he saw you again and that he was wrong about you having a boyfriend. I didn't know what to think, but Sally was back and she said you'd been single for months and she got your address off your cousin, and I came here really hoping that you are single," Brad says and he looks so hopeful, like Tommy being not being single would be the worst thing ever.

　

"I'm single. Sally's right, I've been single for months," Tommy says firmly and Brad's shy smile makes Tommy's heartbeat start to race a little.

　

"So, are you pissed at me?" Brad asks.

　

"No, not now that I know you didn't try and ditch me. You didn't lie about wanting to see me again, right?" Tommy doesn't think Brad would come all this way, track him down to the other side of LA just to lie.

　

"I meant it, still do," Brad says softly.

　

"I still want to see you, too," Tommy admits and when he looks up from behind his bangs, Brad is right there, close and so beautiful and Tommy can't not kiss him. It feels just as good as it had back in the desert. It makes Tommy feel like something is burning inside of him and Brad kissing back just fans the flames. He wants, he can't put it into words, how much he wants Brad, how glad he is that Brad is back in his life. They'd had a connection from the first moment they met and it's still there, maybe stronger and Tommy knows that he doesn't want Brad to just walk out of his life again. As turned on as he is, he draws the kiss to an end anyway.

　

"Let me take you to dinner?" Tommy asks, because he wants to this properly and Brad deserves a date.

　

"What, like now?" Brad asks.

　

"Why not? I don't want to waste any more time. I want to date you, so let's go out on a date," Tommy has been thinking about nothing but Brad from the moment they met. He wants to be with him, so why wait to take him out on a date?

　

"But I'm not dressed up. I'd have dressed up if I had known it was a date," Brad says with a faint blush.

　

"You look amazing, you don't need to dress up. I'd love to take you out just like this, you don't need to dress up to look incredible," Tommy says honestly, because even dressed casually, Brad looks beautiful.

　

"You're the sweetest man I have ever met," brad says softly and it's Tommy's turn to blush.

　

"I gotta warn you, it won't be anything fancy. I'm not good at that, doing things that way, but I hope you'll like it anyway," Tommy hopes Brad will like him anyway, even though he's not fancy or perfect. He's just a guy, he likes pizza and beer and old western movies. He doesn't always have the best manners, but he's not a jerk and he loves deeply. He hopes Brad will still like him for who he is now that they have left the desert and Burning Man behind.

　

"I know I'll like going on a date with you. I think you could take me to the cheapest, tackiest, dirtiest hole in the wall dive and I'd still want to come home with you after. It's you I'm interested in, not the places you can take me," Brad says and Tommy has to stand up.

　

"We need to go, like now or I won't ever want to leave and you deserve a date, even if it's a bad one. I want to show you that I want more than sex. I want something real with you," They could have left it just as a fling at a festival, but he wants more. He wants to be with Brad.

　

"I want to have something real, too, so let's go on that date," Brad says, standing up and taking Tommy's hand. Tommy has to get change a little and then grabs his wallet and keys. They go out to dinner and it's good, they never run out of things to talk about. Brad is sweet and smart and funny and he seems to think Tommy is all of those things, too, and they end up staying out for hours, eating and talking and just enjoying each other's company and when Brad asks Tommy to come home with him, he can't resist saying yes.

　

Brad explains that Adam is staying at his boyfriend's house that night so they will have the apartment to themselves. Tommy is more than happy to get Brad alone. Brad doesn't bother to give him a tour of the place, they just go straight to the bedroom. Brad has lube and condoms and Tommy is glad because he's not the boy scout type, he's not always prepared and he doesn't carry condoms or lube around with him all the time.

　

But Brad has an unopened packet of condoms and a half used bottle of lube and once he has them out, he starts to strip slowly. Tommy's never thought of himself as graceful, certainly not when he's getting undressed, but Brad is. He kicks off his shoes easily, strips off his shirt and shimmies out of his jeans, revealing more and more of that perfect body, that body that he wants to get his hands all over. Tommy finally realizes that maybe he should be doing more than watching, as good of a show as it is. This isn't a spectator sport, so Tommy gets with the program and starts stripping his clothes off. He might not be graceful about it, but Brad is looking at him like Tommy's just put on the sexiest peep show ever.

　

"I knew you'd be beautiful like this," Brad says softly, walking over to meet Tommy, pressing his naked body all along Tommy's before kissing him with so much passion that it makes Tommy shiver. They have kissed before, spent days kissing and nothing else and even though Tommy is sure they are both ready for more, kissing Brad is something else. He thinks he could do it forever, but when Brad rakes his nails down Tommy's back and over the swell of Tommy's ass, all bets are off. He can't hold back. He wraps his arms around Brad's waist, pushing till they're close to the bed and Brad pulls them the rest of the way till they are both on the bed, naked bodies rubbing against each other's as they kiss slow and deep and Tommy had never known that kissing could be such a turn on. But it is and he's already aching and hard.

　

"Tommy," Brad moans against his lips as he parts his legs and pulls them up, his knees and thighs against Tommy's chest and he loves how open and vulnerable Brad is with him. Brad feels amazing under him and Tommy reaches out and snags the lube, slicking up his fingers and guiding them to Brad's hole. Brad gasps at the first touch.

　

"Sorry, it's cold," It's cold on his fingers, so he's not surprised that it had felt too cold against such a sensitive area. 

　

"I don't care, I just want you inside of me," Brad says, eyes shining. 

　

Tommy trusts Brad to know what he wants, so he presses in with one slick finger, loving the tight feel of Brad around it, he can't help but imagine how good Brad will feel around his cock. He fucks Brad carefully with one finger, searching for the right spot before he rubs against it, making Brad arch off the bed, call out Tommy's name and demand more. Tommy does as he's asked, adding another finger. Tommy works Brad open agonizingly slow, partly because he wants to make sure that he doesn't hurt Brad and another part of him just wanting to drive Brad crazy.

　

"You're such a fucking tease," Brad groans, but it doesn't sound like he's really complaining, so Tommy just kisses him and Brad makes a small pleased sound. It's Brad who takes the next step, taking out a condom and rolling it down over Tommy's cock and Tommy hisses at the feel of Brad's small hand on him. 

　

"I want you, so much, fuck," Tommy moans.

　

"You can have me," Brad says simply and Tommy isn't going to say no to that. He wants Brad and he can have him. 

　

Tommy adds some more lube, jacking his cock with it to make sure his cock is nice and slick before he starts pressing inside. Pushing Brad's legs even closer to his chest the angle causing him to slide deeper, making Brad moan loudly as he grips Tommy's shoulders tight. Tommy starts thrusting slowly, not wanting to hurt him, but Brad meets every thrust, so Tommy speeds up, drinking in the sounds that Brad makes. Beautiful moans that are like music to Tommy's ears. 

　

"Oh God, Tommy," Brad gasps out, his face flushed with pleasure and Tommy doesn't think he has ever seen someone look so beautiful during sex. Tommy's had passionate lovers before, but none quite like Brad. His pleasure isn't faked, he doesn't try to look perfect, he's totally uninhabited and Tommy thinks that is so beautiful, perfect in a real way, messy and hot, slick skin and lube, grunts and moans. Sex like this is better than any highly polished porno and Brad looks so much better than any of the guys he's seen in porn.

　

Tommy treasures every little sound Brad makes as they move together. Tommy slides a hand over Brad's chest, stopping to rub over Brad's nipples before sliding it down further until he can wrap his hand around Brad's cock. He wants to make Brad lose it first. He knows that Brad will be beautiful when he comes, so he thrusts harder, faster, moves his hand faster and kisses Brad hungrily. He doesn't think he could ever get enough of this man even if they did this a thousand times and it's not just because of the sex, the amazing sex, its because it's Brad and Tommy hasn't liked someone like this in a long time, maybe ever.

　

"Tommy," Brad whines softly and then moments later his orgasm hits, his back arching and moaning, his mouth going slack, his face relaxed and beautiful as he just lets go. He tightens around Tommy's cock and Tommy groans, pressing his mouth against Brad's neck, muffling his moan and then he can't resist sucking on Brad's neck a little. He's not had the urge to leave a hickey since he was a teenager, but he wants to now. He wants to mark Brad up.

　

Tommy keeps thrusting till his own orgasm rocketing down his spine, exploding around his body, making him shake and shudder, falling apart. He presses his mouth back to Brad's again, kissing Brad deeply as he comes down from his high. He moves to one side so his weight isn't on Brad, but he stays close enough to kiss Brad. When Brad leans over to the dresser beside his bed, Tommy frowns, but he just takes off the condom and throws it into the small trash bin beside the bed. When he lays flat again, Brad has a large black marker in his hand.

　

Brad takes Tommy's arm and turns it till the inside of Tommy's arm is facing upward. He uncaps the pen and starts writing something, writing numbers on Tommy's skin in bold black letters. 

　

"What is it?" Tommy asks.

　

"My number, so you can never lose it," Brad says simply, blowing over the ink on Tommy's arm to help it dry quicker. Then he hands the pen over to Tommy and Tommy knows what to do. He takes Brad's arm and writes his own number on the unmarked skin.

　

"I thought I'd lost you along with my phone in the desert," Brad says softly.

　

"I'm here now and I don't have any plans to get lost again," Tommy says, voice just as gentle. He puts the pen down and trails his fingers over the numbers on Brad's skin.

　

"Let's never lose each other again, okay?" Brad says and Tommy answers him with a kiss, trying to show how deeply he cares about Brad already.

　

The fires at Burning Man might have all burnt out by now, but the fire Brad started when they were there together is still burning bright and Tommy doesn't think the flames will ever go out.

　

The End.


End file.
